<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ScareQrow by ShadowCrusade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925403">ScareQrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade'>ShadowCrusade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Hallows Karma [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Hallows Karma, Fair Game October Month 2020, M/M, Pre-Relationship, no beta i die on this laptop at like midnight like the procrastinator i am, we got some more merc in case anyone wanted him, we got some pranks or more of our boys bonding folks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 8: ScareQrow</p><p>Qrow isn't all that terrified of things, even if sometimes he really should be. Maybe it's a good thing that he learns that it's okay to be scared by the little things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Hallows Karma [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ScareQrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I MADE IT WITH LIKE 15MIN TO SPARE AKDFJAKLDSJF</p><p>anyways have this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On the island of Patch, there were some traditions that were upheld more than others. Some of those traditions include; the color run, the costume competition, and also the zombie run. It made things pretty interesting with how creativity people would get. Some of the more recent traditions included the Haunted HayRide, the Local Farmer’s market with their performances, and a baking contest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was however, a new tradition that only started in recent years. A tradition that Qrow absolutely detested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Scarecrow contest?” Clover asked, his face filled with concern. “Like the things in the fields right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish that’s what it was.” Qrow lamented as he shook another can of paint. “But switch out the ‘C’ for a ‘Q’ and take it literally.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a contest that revolves around scaring you?” Qrow nodded. “Why?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rumor got out that I’m not afraid of much of anything.” Qrow explained, the arc of gray paint trailed on the wall as it reached the end point. “So, it started with silly little pranks that Summer, Tai, and the girls started doing. And then they got the neighbors invested. And their neighbors’ neighbors got invested. And well...you get the picture.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, then the whole island got invested.” Clover said in understanding. “What a legacy to leave behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow shrugged as he picked up a new can of paint. “I guess the whole town has fun with it? I don’t know, sometimes it’s funny to see what people come up with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bet you have some wild stories.” Clover chuckled. Qrow could only nod and give a small hum of agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Qrow had shown Clover Artist Alley, he figured it would be a one time deal. He didn’t expect there to be any more visits. Although, a text earlier in the day sent by the green eyed man himself said otherwise. Qrow had picked up some of his cans that were scattered throughout the garage. They weren’t being used anyways, so he might as well create some art with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was daytime and early afternoon by the time the two men showed up to the area. Clover was dressed in a simple white sleeveless pullover hoodie with a regular pair of grey pants. With the red arm band he had on his bicep, it gave Qrow some serious jock vibes. He always tended to avoid those kinds of people, even if he was a former athlete himself. Although, Clover seemed to be cut from a different cloth in terms of personality. Qrow himself had on a similar outfit that he had the day before. His pants were littered with splotches of old paint, while he opted for a simple long sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you come here to hide away from the people or?” Clover asked. The brunette was currently seated on top of some old concrete that was used for a makeshift chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the worst place to be if I wanted to get away from the failure of scares.” Qrow replied as he tried to figure out what to do next with the design. “Merc tends to be brutal with his pranks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merc?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mercury, that kid that greeted us when I first brought you here.” Qrow reminded him. “The one with the silver-gray hair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Clover nodded. “Now I remember. How long have you known him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few years now.” Qrow recalled. “He tried to murder me when we first met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He what?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow laughed. “It’s a long story, but the kid’s been on his own for years. After the two of us settled things, he’s calmed down.” The memory of the scrappy fighter with blood on his nose came back to Qrow like leaf passing through the win. Those grey eyes, filled with such hatred, distrust, and also hopelessness. He had been there too, he knew the kind of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was something that those two shared together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s come a long way.” He said softly as the can of paint he had in hand started to die out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you’re proud of him.” Clover said. Qrow turned to face the other man, a warm smile present on the Atlesian’s face. Qrow turned away quick, the red on his face started to peek through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...I guess I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad the kid found someone he could trust.” Qrow could hear Clover’s footsteps as he closed the distance between the two. “You must mean alot to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess enough for him not to kill me.” He retorted as Clover could only laugh. Qrow observed for a moment before he cleared his throat. “Well, what do you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green eyes focused their attention back onto the wall. Even though Qrow hadn’t done proper art in a long while, muscle memory carried him through the design he made today. He watched the other man as those eyes widened in surprise at the design. Qrow could see the tan man trace the design with his eyes, he followed the lines through into every groove, and to the tail-end of the design. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a Kingfisher?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow nodded. “Yup. They’re pretty common in Argus right? This could be like your stamp from home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is incredible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot of the kids here are talented. It’s too bad that society doesn’t accept this form of art for what it is.” Qrow told him. “They could go so far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, it’s a good thing that this place exists.” Clover put a hand on Qrow’s shoulder. “A monument to the creativity and hard work that these kids are capable of. So, it’s not an entire lost cause.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess not.” Qrow took a look at the time. “Well, we better head out. No doubt, people are looking to scare me and the last thing I need is some goody two shoes getting wind of this place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a fan of cops?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clover, is that a real question?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trek back had been peaceful enough. They didn’t run into the kids on their way out, although Qrow wasn’t thanking his lucky stars just yet. It was closer to the late afternoon when Qrow boarded the ferry to get back to Patch. He and Clover had parted ways as the Atlesian said that Elm had an emergency. Qrow watched as the mainland as slowly faded into the horizon as the island of Patch became even more detailed. By the time Qrow had made it to the island, the sun had started to set. He stepped off the platform to begin the trek back to the house when something had crashed into him. If it wasn't for years of balance training, he would have been knocked off his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Qrow! You’re back!” An all too familiar voice cheered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have got to stop tackling me every time I leave your site for more than ten minutes.” Qrow told his niece as he patted her on the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. Where’s the fun in that?” She said, as she bounced with excitement. “You ready for the ScareQrow contest?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow sighed. “Can’t wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I scare you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You surprised me, not really scared though.” Qrow told her. He could see the disappointment and determination cross his niece’s features. “You’ll just have to try harder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will and so will all of Patch.” Ruby announced as the two started to walk into town together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had gotten the usual amount of jump scares. Kids jumped out of the alleyways with their scare tactics, other’s had elaborate schemes to try and scare him. Nothing worked. Since the haunted houses were up, Qrow humored the community by going through them with his nieces. Ruby lasted two minutes longer than she had in previous years before he had to carry her on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang had laughed the rest of the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiyang tried to get him with another food prank. Qrow responded by eating more of the food that was supposedly filled with habanero juice. He could taste some spice, but nowhere near the level of pain of the famed ghost pepper. Although, he did have to turn away some more of the questionable dishes that some of the kids tried to feed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The island had a good time in trying to scare Qrow. He was surprised that he hadn’t seen Mercury yet. Normally, he would try all night to scare the older man. Not that he succeeded, but he was never the type to give up. He was almost tempted to send a text to the young man, but opted against it. The last thing he needed was Mercury Black with the motivation to absolutely scare someone without mercy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Uncle Qrow? Did anyone scare you?” Yang asked, she grabbed another handful of popcorn. “The jumpscares didn’t seem to affect you that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jumpscares don’t really do it for me.” He explained. “After a while, they become predictable, so I can pretty much tell when they’re going to happen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day Uncle Qrow! Someone will scare you! And it’ll be a good scare!” Ruby declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doubt it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoever this person is, we have to make them family immediately.” The young girl declared. Her arms crossed over her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how are we going to do that Petal?” Tai asked as he ruffled his daughter’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Qrow has to marry them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot of ways that can go wrong.” Qrow told her. “How about we just stick to becoming friends with them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MARRIAGE!” Ruby declared as Qrow raised his hands in surrender. He’d humor her... for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The family continued to walk as Qrow continued to get free stuff from the local businesses. He supposed that becoming a tradition had its benefits. Now, all he had to do was survive until midnight. He didn’t think it would be that bad. They stopped by the coffee shop where Tai had parked the truck. Despite Taiyang’s warning, Ruby had ordered a sugary drink which would no doubt keep her awake till the late hours. Qrow had settled for a regular hot chocolate as both Tai and Yang had some tea. Like father like daughter he supposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clock reached ten at night when the four of them decided to call it a night. The coffee had already started it’s closing procedures, so they didn’t want to inconvenience the staff any longer. The four of them exited the shop where some of the bystanders greeted Qrow and asked if anyone was successful in scaring him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Looks like it’ll be a whole other year before anyone succeeds.” He said triumphantly as his nieces pouted. He leaned against the bed of the truck, his foot rested against the tire as the bystanders all shook their heads in disappointment. “At this rate, it might be never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never say never.” Yang told him. “A wise old bird once told me that you can’t count your chickens too early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think it’s safe to say that all the chickens are in the coop.” He crossed his arms over his chest with a confident smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spoke too soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right as he was about to push off the truck, he felt something grab at the back of his hoodie. Before he could react, two figures with skeleton masks came from behind him clasped onto his arms and started to roar next to his ears. Qrow jerked away from the figures with a long swear of curses as he fell backwards on his ass. His breaths heaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately he could hear a familiar laugh as his heart continued to race. He glanced up at the two figures. Both of them wore black hooded cloaks, with plastic skeleton masks. The laughs were only slightly muffled by the mask. One of the figures fell back into the bed of the truck and continued to laugh as the other stayed upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merc?!” The figure that stayed upright removed their mask. The hood of the cloak fell back to reveal gray-silver hair with a pale face that accompanied it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there birdbrain.” The young man greeted, a smug grin on his face. “How are things from the ground?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little-” Qrow immediately got to his feet and started to swat at the younger man. “Merc you seriously almost gave me a heart attack!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And looks like we win the ScareQrow contest!” Mercury declared as the bystanders from before groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and your friend suck.” Qrow muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well actually, he’s your friend.” Mercury said as he climbed out of the truck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Mercury took off the cloak and as he balled it up and tied it with the mask. “He actually kind of came up with the idea on where to scare you and stuff. It’s why I didn’t get you earlier like normal. I’ve been with him this whole time just waiting for the perfect moment.” Mercury explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The guy from Artist Alley. The one you keep calling Lucky Charm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow slowly turned his attention to the bed of the truck. The other figure leaned against the edge of the truck where he sat. The mask was slowly removed and a familiar face greeted him. Bright green eyes met with pale red eyes as realisation hit Qrow.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have an emergency with Elm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover shook his head. “I saw Mercury walking down the street and I thought I would take that opportunity to plan the scare.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of you suck.” Qrow deadpanned as Mercury burst into a fit of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sucks to suck old man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow growled at the boy, but couldn’t help the smile that found its way to his face. Clover climbed out of the truck. He took off the costume he had before he balled it up in the same fashion that Mercury had. There was an apologetic smile on Clover’s face as he walked closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured I would give it my best shot.” He explained. “I didn’t expect for it to actually work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow waved him off. “You won and fair and square.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a prize?” Clover asked, his tone teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Qrow has to marry the one who scared him.” Ruby chimed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ruby, no!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>